Splendid Red
Episode VI: Splendid Red is the sixth episode of the first season of NWR Origins and the sixth episode overall. It was uploaded on January 1, 2016. Plot In 1945 The Fat Controller arrives in the yard and upon saying "Hello" to Thomas reminds him that although he is not as big or fast as engines like Gordon, if he continues to be patient he will be a Really Useful Engine, before warning him not to let the silly trucks tease him. Thomas thanks the Fat Controller and tells the latter that he will be extra careful with them. The Fat Controller after complimenting Thomas reminds him that he'd better be off as the new engine is arriving Today. A black L&YR Class 28 arrives on the railway and pull up at Tidmouth Sheds, the Fat Controllers greets him warmly before asking his name to which the engine introduces himself as James before questioning if he is at the right place to which the Fat Controller tells him that he is. Edward chuckles as he asked the same question 30 years ago before introducing himself with Gordon and Henry doing the same. James compliments the other engines before asking the Fat Controller if their is any work to be done to which the controller responds by stating that their is a Good Train in the yard which Edward was supposed to take but James could take it instead. Edward warns James that the trucks will be troublesome but James claims that being a mixed traffic engine he knew all about trucks and that they weren't troublesome and departs. When James arrives in the yards and collects his trucks, they mock him and call him a Black Monster, to which James calls them Rat-traps and warns them to behave with him before departing with the trucks constantly moaning, leading James to tell them to be quiet leading them to plot revenge. Later on James is in the countryside enjoying the views but the driver suggests they slow down as they are approaching the yards. Suddenly the trucks start pushing James very hard, while the Latter pleads them not to before screaming out for help. The driver tries to apply the breaks but they immediately catch fire due them being wooden brakes, to which the driver curses them and James continues to speed up, racing past the yard and a very surprised Thomas, who swears to teach the trucks a lesson. James shoots under a bridge and at this point the driver applies full breaking suggesting if they slow down the fire could be put out while James curses his breaks. Suddenly they spot a sharp bend next to a field and the driver and fireman jump out as James crashes through the fence and ends up in the field startling some cows. Moments later Thomas arrives with the breakdown train while the driver comforts James by telling him that the fault was with the wooden brakes he was given, to which James agrees. Thomas tells James not to worry before pulling the unhurt trucks away, while bumping them hard taunting how it will teach them a lesson. Eventually James is placed back on the rails but much to his annoyance finds it difficult to move so Thomas kindly helps him back to the shed to which James thanks him for. When they arrive, they find the Fat Controller waiting impressively for them and tells Thomas that he's a Really Useful Engine, before stating how James will get proper brakes, a slight rebuild and a new coat of paint and Thomas will get a Branchline all to himself. Thomas overjoyed thanks the Fat Controller while James apologizes for causing the accident but the Fat Controller states that he should've checked James before sending him out with the Troublesome Trucks and that after being repaired hew will do some work on Thomas' Branchline to learn railway operations which James agrees. Months later the Fat Controller comes to see James but is pleasantly shocked when he spots that James has chosen to be repainted red and calls James splendid which delights the latter. James arrives at Thomas' new branch line, with the latter commenting him on his paint work. James describing how they shortened his firebox and gave him a Fowler Tender before asking what work is needed to be done to which Thomas explains that he would be taking a goods train down to Ffarqhuar which stops at each station. James is surprised and questions what type of train it is before Thomas tells him that it is a Slow Goods Trains to which James then comments on how boring it is but Thomas interrupts and explains that he waited a long time in the yard longing to see the outside world and after rescuing James his wish came true before departing with his two coaches. After much encouragement from his driver James leaves the branch line to go and collect his slow goods. James leaves the yard and yells at the trucks to come on with his driver telling him to be patient as they are in no real rush. At each station some goods are unloaded before James can depart which bores him further leading him to comment on how boring Thomas' branch line is as there is just curves and the smell of fertilizer in the air, despite his driver complimenting his performance. The trucks on the other hand have had enough of James' moaning and decide to pay him out. At Kellsthorpe Station, James starts to depart but his wheels slip due to the the trucks holding him back. The driver, annoyed by the trucks suggest they fetch Thomas to help but the stationmaster states Thomas is at Knapford leading James to decide to do the Job by himself. James gives a tremendous effort and slowly but surely, despite the trucks trying to hold him back, manages to pull them all the way to Ffarqhuar. His driver congratulates him for his effort while the trucks moan about their aching wheels to which James responds by stating how it served them right. 8 months later James returns to Knapford with the Fat Controller congratulating him for his effort and agrees that after much consideration James has every right to be Sodor's No.5 and will commence work on the mainline tomorrow much to James' delight. When James asks if he should pull a goods train tomorrow, the Fat Controller explains that as James is a mixed traffic engine he must now learn how to pull coaches so will be double heading a passenger train with Edward tomorrow. James excitedly puffing away commenting how the passengers will be impressed when they see him, while Edward questions if James is ready for the main line to which the Fat Controller explains that they will wait and see tomorrow. Edward then compliments the Fat Controller about a new Top-Hat which he appears to be wearing which the Fat Controller thanks him for before mentioning how they wouldn't want anything to spoil it. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Sir Topham Hatt * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * The Spiteful Brakevan (cameo, mentioned) * George (cameo) Cast * Andrew Homer: James * EnterprisingEngine93: Edward * JakerBraker123: Thomas * Thomas1Edward2Henry3: Everyone Else Among side T1E2H3, some of the trucks are also voiced by Ringo Starr, George Carlin, Michael Angelis and Willie Rushton through archive recordings (and are all uncredited). Transcript Main article: Splendid Red/Transcript Trivia * The first act of this episode is a remake of Thomas and the Breakdown Train, only from James's point of view. The last scene is also a remake of the first scene from season 1 episode, James and the Coaches/James Learns a Lesson. Elements from Troublesome Trucks/Foolish Freight Cars, and Sliding Scales are also featured. * James was originally not going to have an episode of NWR Origins because his origins were already shown in the RWS and TV series how he arrived and T1E2H3 stated that his episode would just be a remake of the TV episode, which would be uninteresting. However, he changed his mind when he realized he could do Thomas and the Breakdown Train from James's point of view. * At a length of 11:49, this is the shortest episode of NWR Origins. This is ironic considering the previous episode was the longest and was almost twice the length. Also, unlike the previous episode, this is a lighthearted one. * This is obviously the first video of 2016. Also, it is the first to feature a new Henry the Green Engine Productions logo. * A reference from Two's Company is featured in this episode. * This marks the first appearance of SI3D's 2012 model of George. * The working title for this episode was The Splendid Red Engine. * The episode takes place in 1945. Goofs * At the beginning and when James arrives, Sir Topham Hatt's model changes. Category:NWR Origins Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on James Category:Episodes focusing on Thomas Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book